Various display boards are known in the art, such as illuminated menu display boards, which are commonly utilized at fast-food restaurants, for example, to display food items, associated pricing, advertised specials, and other information. These menu display boards are commonly used in outdoor locations at “drive-through” windows and indoors behind and above typical restaurant counters. Changes to the displayed information frequently need to be made due to customer demand, menu changes, pricing changes, or for other reasons. Thus, there is a need for a menu display board wherein the displayed information is easily changed and yet is of simple construction.
Display boards are made in just a few plants and distributed nationally. The display boards may be partially assembled at the plant or at a distributor or installer's location. The displays must withstand repeated changing of the displayed information. Thus, there is a need for a lightweight yet durable menu board.
However, lightweight frames tend to be flexible. This reduces the desirability of complete off-site assembly of menu boards because parts of the menu board may loosen after transportation. Thus, there is a need for a rigid frame.